Me extrañaste preciosa?
by MidoriChan5
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Patty se fue de Devil May Cry a vivir con su madre biológica, Dante sigue trabajando como cazador de demonios, Tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez el destino hace que de nuevo se crucen sus caminos.. Y quien sabe con un poco de suerte esta vez.. Para siempre CHAP 9 UP!
1. Pensando en ti, viviendo una nueva vida

Devil May Cry la agencia que hace cualquier trabajo sin importar que siempre y cuando puedas pagarlo ubicada en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio mantenía sus puertas cerradas ya que el dueño Dante estaba muy cansando después de su misión exterminando a unos cuantos demonios en nueva york y después de una larga semana de trabajo.

Decidió tomar una pequeña siesta, eran las 9:00 de la mañana quien sabe quizá en la tarde iría por un refresco de frutilla después de relajarse un poco. Y ahí estaba el; dormitando con una revista sobre su cara y las manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca con los pies sobre la mesa, sentado en su cómoda silla de piel negra en aquel caluroso día de otoño.

Y mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño su mente divaga entre cosas triviales y sin sentido, una gota de sudor se deslizo sobre su sien y es que el calor comenzaba a exasperarlo, se quito la revista del rostro, se levanto camino hacia el ventilador y lo puso en su máxima potencia, cuando dio la media vuelta para regresar a la silla trastrabillo con 7 cajas de pizza y una que otra lata de refresco que había dejado días antes en el piso cerca de su escritorio logro tomarse de este con su mano izquierda para evitar caer al suelo, pero al tomarse del escritorio lo agito levemente de una manera un tanto brusca y de el callo un marco de madera el cual contenía una fotografía, este había caído al piso boca abajo y Dante lo tomo con la mano y al verlo vio algo que causo una pequeña punzada en su corazón; era la foto de una niña muy que no pasaba de los 8 años, muy bonita, rubia, de ojos azules, tez blanca que llevaba un vestido rosa y hacia una mueca graciosa. Dante observo la foto durante un rato, soltó un largo suspiro mientras que una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro.

Cuantos años habían pasado 7, 8? La verdad es que ya no lo recordaba con exactitud pero hacia mucho que no la veía ni sabia nada de ella. Se preguntaba si estaba bien, si seguía viviendo en Manhattan, si llevaba una vida plena y feliz, si lo extrañaba...

Porque estaba claro que al joven peli blanco de 25 años ella le hacia falta en su vida y mucho aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Todos a su alrededor se daban cuenta de eso Morrison, Lady, Trish, Cindy, el jefe del restaurante Fredi, hasta el chico rubio y musculoso que esta enamorado de Cindy lo notaba!

Pero Dante siempre lo negaba o los ignoraba por completo cada vez que le hablaban sobre ella y cambiaba el tema.

Y de pronto de sus labios se escucho:

-. ¿Dónde demonios estarás Patty?-

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad en un instituto muy prestigioso, además de grande llamado Konoha High School se encontraba una hermosa chica de 15 años, cabello rubio claro, largo hasta media espalda, tez blanca, ojos azules, finas facciones, una piel de porcelana y una estatura promedio con un cuerpo bien desarrollado se encontraba caminando por un pasillo de su edificio cuando de repente sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y así de la nada…

- aahhchuu! Oh, que extraño creo que me resfriare.-

Konoha High School la preparatoria donde solo los hijos de gente empresaria y con mucho dinero y algunos que otros chicos de bajos recursos becados por sus buenas notas podían asistir pero entrar ahí no era fácil. Todos los que quisieran ingresar a esa preparatoria y que no tuviera el dinero suficiente para hacerlo debían presentar un examen muy duro que poca gente pasaba.

Por eso meses antes de hacer el examen de admisión, la joven Patty pasó día y noche estudiando lo más que pudo para poder aprobar su examen y después de tanto trabajo duro, y de tantas noches sin dormir, presento su examen un sábado 05 de agosto el cual duro 3 horas donde le preguntaron de todo: Matemáticas, español, física, historia, etc. Al final ella lo contesto lo mejor que pudo, esperando lo mejor.

2 semanas más tarde le informaron por teléfono que había sido aceptada en el instituto, y que ahora contaba con la beca del 70% ya que su calificación había sido un presumible 96. Pero el otro 30% lo tenia que pagar ella así que rápidamente busco un trabajo de medio tiempo en tarde donde le pudieran dar una buena paga no tardo mucho hasta que vio un anuncio en el periódico que decía:

Se solicita mesera de entre 15 y 22 años.

En el Maid-café al norte de la ciudad. Horario de 3:00 p.m a 8:00 pm.

Buena presentación, disponibilidad de tiempo.

Interesadas favor de llevar solicitud elaborada el dia jueves 21 de agosto.

Así que sin más preámbulos la joven al dia siguiente tomo el tren que se encontraba tan solo a 2 cuadras de su casa en el centro de Tokio. Y preguntando unas cuantas indicaciones sin muchos contratiempos logro llegar al café a las 3:00 en punto donde la atendió una amable mujer de nomas de 29 años tez blanca, cabello morado corto hasta los hombros, ojos del mismo color, estatura mediana.

La cual la entrevisto y después de una hora le dijo que el trabajo era todo suyo. La abrazo y le dijo que le deseaba mucha suerte y que el lunes 1 de septiembre empezaría a trabajar.

Patty estaba muy feliz de que las cosas estuvieran yendo mejor en su vida ya que el año pasado su madre había enfermado y aunque ella aun seguía con vida tenia un trabajo a tiempo parcial en un hospital cerca del área como enfermera donde no le pagaban mucho lo que hacia que ellas tuvieran que vivir con poco menos de lo necesario y ambas hacían su mejor esfuerzo para que las cosas funcionaran.

Era una soleada mañana de lunes, Patty se levanto temprano hizo 30 min de ejercicio.

Hizo el desayuno y despertó a su madre, desayunaron juntas, lavo los trastes sucios, se ducho, se arreglo y peino, estaba nerviosa por iniciar su primer dia en su nueva escuela guardo sus libros en su mochila, su celular, su cartera. Se despidió de su madre con un beso; esta le deseo muchísima suerte tanto en su primer dia en su nuevo trabajo como en la escuela, Patty tomo sus llaves y a las 6:45 salió corriendo de su casa. Tomo el tren y llego al instituto donde no paso la gran cosa fue un dia bastante normal pero algo ajetreado. La verdadera prueba estaba a punto de empezar al entrar a trabajar.

Espero que todo salga bien.- Se dijo a si misma mientras le rezaba a kami que no pasara nada fuera de normal ese dia.

Pero claro Kami no respondió totalmente a sus plegarias ese dia. Porque el destino le tenia preparada una gran sorpresa...


	2. EL Reencuentro

_**Pensamientos de los personajes.**_

_***Notas de autor*.**_

Antes que nada este fic esta basado en el anime de Devil May Cry así que si no se bien de lo que hablo véanlo son 12 capítulos y se los recomiendo ampliamente, sin mas, comencemos.

Era una soleada tarde de lunes en el Maid café ubicado al Noroeste de la ciudad de Tokio donde Patty trabajaba de lunes a viernes de: 3:00 p.m a 8:00 p.m y los sábados de 9:00 a.m a 2:00 p.m

La mujer de cabello morado le indico a Patty que llegara al Café a las 2:00 un poco antes de su horario normal para ponerla al dia con lo que tenia y no que hacer mientras trabajara ahí y como funcionaba todo, así que Patty partió de la escuela al trabajo a las 2:30 p.m

Llego un poco tarde a su primer día de trabajo debido a que el autobús demoro 15 min en pasar por la parada del mismo, al llegar a su destino la rubia chica bajo rápidamente del autobús y camino 2 cuadras para llegar al café, cuando Patty llego al Maid café se detuvo un momento y aprecio el vecindario donde estaba el café; sin duda era un lugar sencillo y tranquilo, lleno de lindas casas y uno que otro puesto alrededor del mismo y en medio una calle por la que circulaban pocos automóviles y uno que otro autobús, después le echo un vistazo rápido al café era un lugar algo grande, blanco, con unas pequeñas macetas de flores apostadas en ambos lados del lugar y en medio tenia 2 puertas de madera por donde se entraba y en la parte superior de estas había un vidrio en cada una donde tenían tallado el simple nombre de: Maid Café Latite.

Después miro hacia la esquina y vio un alto reloj que marcaba la hora, eran las 2:15 p.m entonces al darse cuenta de que ya era tarde entro apresurada al café, cuanto entro sintió que alguien la jalaba hacia la amplia y limpia cocina del Maid Latite con azulejos amarillos y sillas de madera, la persona que la jalaba era nada mas y nada menos que su jefa la amable mujer de cabello morado llamada Carol cuando Patty la vio rápidamente empezó a disculparse.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, Jefa no volverá a suceder.- dijo Patty avergonzada por haber llegado tarde en su primer día de trabajo.

- Oh, Patty que bueno que estas bien creímos que te había pasado algo de camino aquí... Tu sabes últimamente han tratado de asaltar a mucha gente.- dijo la Jefa Carol con cara de preocupación.

Patty se sorprendió, no creyó que estuvieran asaltando gente cerca de ese pacifico lugar y esperen un momento... dijo creímos? Y fue cuando Patty se dio cuenta de que no eran las únicas en la habitación, movió los ojos para saber quien mas estaría ahí y claro como no se lo imagino, ella no seria la única chica trabajaría ahí, las otras meseras también estaban ahí. En total eran 3, una chica que aparentaba unos 20 años era un poco baja de estatura, delgada, cabello lacio y castaño claro con un flequillo de toda la frente que le llegaba un poco debajo de las orejas, ojos grandes color miel y piel blanca, tenia un semblante de desaprobación hacia Patty por llegar tarde. Al lado de ella estaba otra chica alta con piel blanca, delgada, rasgos finos, ojos cafés oscuro con una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida tipo _hola, chica nueva. _Su cabello era casi idéntico al color de sus ojos, y ondulado, lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta con 2 mechos sueltos y cada mechón estaba alado de cada una de sus orejas enmarcando un poco su rostro.

Y la ultima era la mas alta de las y quizá también la mas grande de las 3 aunque las 3 eran muy bonitas y jóvenes, su cabello era de verde oscuro y era lacio y largo recogido en una simple cola de caballo con un flequillo cargado hacia su lado izquierda y con un mechón al lado de su oreja como la otra chica enmarcando su cara, sus ojos eran grandes del mismo color que su cabello y usaba unos simples lentes ovalados hacia los lados, era delgada y su piel también era blanca. Miraba a Patty con curiosidad bien disimulada. Después Patty volvió la vista hacia su Jefa.

–Sobre llegar tarde, no te preocupes, es tu primer día solo esfuérzate hoy si?- decía mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Patty asintió y le dedico una sonrisa a su nueva jefa.

-Claro, no se preocupe daré lo mejor de mi.- Decía con felicidad y algo de nervios la ojiazul.

- Esa es la actitud, Patty pero antes déjame presentarte a tus compañeras.- Se giro hacia ellas y dijo: -Chicas, ella es Patty Lowell, la chica nueva de la que les hable y empezara a trabajar con nosotras a partir del día de hoy.-

-Hola Patty.- Dijeron las chicas al unisonido.

Después la Jefa Carol tomo a Patty del hombro izquierdo con su mano izquierda y con la mano derecha las iba señalando con el dedo conforme decía sus nombres.

-Chicas, ella es Patty Lowell la chica nueva que trabajara con nosotras a partir del día hoy.

-Ella es Karen, trabaja en el Maid Latite medio tiempo como tu.- Decía la Jefa Carol con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a la chica, se refería a la chica que miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Patty, tenia los brazos cruzados y estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo secamente la aludida.

Después la Jefa Carol señalo a la chica de en medio.

-Mucho gusto Karen.- Dijo Patty mientras sonreía nerviosamente con los ojos cerrados mientras una gotita se resbalaba sobre su sien al ver la actitud de esta, ni siquiera la conocía pero era obvio que a Karen no le agradaba Patty y eso es algo que pronto notaron las otras 4 mujeres pero ninguna dijo nada al respecto.

-Ella es Erika y también trabaja por las tardes aquí.- La peli castaña sonrió ampliamente, mientras hacia un ademan con su mano derecha en forma de saludo.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin.- Decía mientras sonreía con amabilidad.

- El placer es mío.- Dijo Patty con un poco de vergüenza debido al reciente comentario departe de su nueva compañera de trabajo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Por ultimo la Jefa Carol señalo a la seria chica de cabello verde.

-Y ella es Siomara.- La mencionada sonrió y saludo a Patty.

- Mucho gusto, Patty.- Mientras caminaba hacia ella y estrechaba su mano con la de Patty al parecer Patty le caía bien.

-Mucho gusto Siomara-senpai.- Decía Patty mientras estrechaba también su mano.

La Jefa Carol sonrió con notable felicidad.

-Bueno, y ahora que ya todas se conocen espero que se lleven bien y abramos el local, les parece?.- decía la Jefa Carol.

-Y tu Patty ven conmigo.- Dijo la Jefa Carol mientras Patty la seguía, y la encaminaba hacia los casilleros de las otras chicas en la habitación contigua a la cocina del Maid Latite.

Al entrar a la habitación la Jefa Carol le señalo su casillero que estaba justo al lado del de Siomara, tenia el numero 5 escrito en el papel que lo identificaba arriba de la palabra " Patty L." eran casilleros grandes y largos, grises, de metal, donde había espacio suficiente para que una persona muy delgada cupiera dentro. Tenía lugar para sus zapatos, sus cosas y su ropa.

Dentro de el estaba un uniforme de maid _*tratare de describirlo lo mejor que pueda*_ era como una especie de vestido, de la parte de adelante era un corsé blanco con encajes pequeños del mismo color en la parte superior donde esta la línea de donde el empieza el corsé, enmarcando el busto debajo de este estaba otra línea de encaje negra pequeña.

En medio del corsé donde estaba el vientre estaban unos hilos negros finos cocidos en zigzag hacia arriba terminando en un simple amarre en forma de moño como el de las agujetas 2 dedos debajo del encaje negro del busto y justo debajo de los hilos negros como a un dedo estaba el encaje negro que enmarcaba la línea de abajo del corsé.

Después debajo del corsé estaba un delantal blanco en forma de círculo enarcando la línea curveada el encaje del mismo color.

Este estaba arriba de la falta negra un poco bombacha que llegaba 10 dedos por encima de la rodilla, tenía mangas largas negras que llegaban hasta un poco mas de la parte de adentro de los codos, aunque las mangas estaban pegadas al uniforme tenían la parte de los hombros descubierta, las mangas estaban un poco holgadas y se volvían a abrir un poco en el antebrazo pero solo de la parte delantera donde estaba la parte interna del codo se abrían en v y la tela colgaba alado de los brazos solo un poco.

La parte de atrás era solo la parte de atrás del corsé blanco, y la parte trasera del delantal entrelazado bajando por su espalda y terminando en un gran moño blanco un poco grande, pero lindo.

Llevaba una diadema blanca a juego con el uniforme, y un pequeño collar que era como un pedazo de tela negra un poco ancha alrededor del cuello y que en las líneas superior e inferior tenia un pequeño encaje blanco y unas largas medias negras tipo escolares que llegaban a unos 3 dedos por encima de las rodillas que se ponían debajo de un par de botas de vagabundo tipo boyfriend con un tacón de 2,5 cm eran marrones oscuras, se amarraban con unas largas agujetas entrelazadas en zigzag que llegaban 3 dedos debajo de las rodillas.

Bien, Patty.- Dijo la Jefa Carol.

-Te dejare a solas para que te cambies nos vemos a fuera en la cocina en 10 min si?

-Por supuesto, estaré ahí en un momento.

Sin más la Jefa Carol salió de la habitación y se dispuso a cambiarse el uniforme de konoha por su uniforme de maid, se vistió en un santiamén, guardo y acomodo sus cosas dentro de su casillero y se dispuso a salir. Cuando salió de la habitación de los casilleros y entro a la cocina las 4 mujeres se sorprendieron al verla, y es que ese traje le quedaba muy bien se ceñía perfectamente a su algo curvilíneo y delgado cuerpo.

Cuando Erika, Siomara, y la Jefa Carol la vieron no pudieron evitar decir:

-Oh, Patty te ves muy linda.- Dijeron las 3 al unisonido.

Mientras que una ojiazul solo a tino a sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa.

-G-gracias.- Balbuceó la chica.

Karen solo pudo ponerle cara de pocos amigos y decir: -Hmp.-

-Bueno chicas quedan 5 min para abrir el local, así que Siomara, Erika y Karen vayan a arreglar las mesas, le explicare a Patty lo que tiene que hacer.- Las 3 asintieron y rápidamente se fueron a acomodar las mesas.

La Jefa Carol le explico lo mas explícitamente que puedo que era lo que tenia que hacer Patty como mesera-Maid, como saludar a los comensales, como pedir y llevar las ordenes y sobretodo siempre ser amables y sonreírles a los clientes.

Patty escuchaba atenta cada una de sus palabras y después de que abrieran se puso a trabajar. Era un día algo ajetreado porque había muchos clientes en el local la mayoría mujeres con sus amigas y uno que otro hombre pero nada mas. La pobre Patty iba y venia de tantas mesas podía trayendo y llevando platos y vasos sucios, y ordenes tales como pasteles, pay, malteadas, etc.

A las 6:30 p.m salió del local por la parte de atrás a sacar la basura en una gran bolsa negra. Abrió la puerta que se dirigía a un pequeño callejón estaba aun un poco soleado pero empezaba a atardecer después se dedico a poner la gran bolsa de basura negra dentro de contenedor de metal gigante que estaba postrado pegado en la pared a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de atrás del café, una vez que puso la bolsa en su lugar se tomo con su mano izquierda de uno de los bordes del gran contenedor de basura y con su antebrazo derecho se sacudió el poco sudor de su frente mientras tenia los ojos cerrados.

Pronto se arrepentiría de haber salido a sacar la basura...

Fue una mañana muy normal para Dante se levanto a las 10:00 de la mañana, se desperezo, bajo a la cocina donde engullo una tostada de mermelada de fresa y el ultimo pedazo de pizza, sin aceitunas tomo un poco de refresco y salió a hacer ejercicio en un nuevo gimnasio que acababan de abrir a tan solo 2 cuadras de Devil May Cry llamado "Big Muscles" al entrar al gran complejo el cual era amplio, espacioso con grandes ventanales como paredes y una gran variedad de aparatos para hacer ejercicios acomodados por todo el lugar y cuando se dispuso a ir a hacer pesas vislumbro a Ted o "Tanning Ted" como le decían en el gimnasio debido a su piel siempre bronceada era uno de los entrenadores del gimnasio, el era tipo Arnold Schwarzenegger alto como de 1.90, moreno claro, cabello castaño oscuro y corto, exageradamente musculoso y gran admirador del ex gobernador de california gritándoles a 2 tipos rubios que no eran menores de 18 ni mayores de 22, caucásicos, ojos verdes como la esmeralda, delgados pero un poco fornidos y de estatura un poco mas grande que la promedio.

_Vaya, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo parecidos que son esos cabrones.- _Pensó Dante al verlos aunque no era la primera vez que los veía ellos eran Johnny y Jack los únicos hermanos gemelos idénticos de todo Big Muscles que levantaban pesas de 95 kg. Por lado para que se esforzaran más y se quejaran menos.

-Oye Ted, no seas tan malo con ellos.- Dijo Dante al tiempo que se ponía al lado del mencionado.- Si siguen así, van perder los brazos.- Bromeo Dante al ver a los exhaustos hombres.

-No puedo permitirme ser suave con ellos Dante.- Le espeto Ted mientras se volteaba a verlo y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.- Irán en 2 semanas al concurso "Mr. Muscles" que se llevara acabo aquí Tokio, y si quieren ganar…- Miro severamente a los gemelos que habían dejado de levantar pesas y se mantenían sentados sobre el piso escuchando atentamente a Dante y a su entrenador.- Tendrán que esforzarse mas y no quejarse.- Sentencio Tanning Ted.

- Bueno en ese caso esfuércense y… Pártanles la madre.- Alentó Dante a los gemelos quienes al oírlo esbozaron una gran sonrisa.- Si!- Respondieron ambos al unisonido. Mientras se ponían de pie en la posición para levantar pesas.- Ahora si nos disculpas…- Dijo Jack.-…Vamos a trabajar estos brazos.- Completo Johnny al tiempo que se ponían a levantar pesas.

Dante tomo una pesa como 100 kg por lado que estaba a unos metros de los gemelos y se dispuso a hacer sus series.

Después de salir del gimnasio a eso de las 2:00 de la tarde se ducho y cambio para luego ver un poco su nueva televisión de pantalla plana que había comprado semanas atrás con un buen paquete de dinero que gano haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: matar demonios. Tumbado sobre su largo sofá tinto que se encontraba en su agencia y también su hogar llamado Devil May Cry.

Después a las 4:00 p.m tomo una siesta y cuando despertó a las 5:00 p.m sus tripas rujian y entonces se dio cuenta de que aun no había comido nada así que salió de su casa y se encamino al restaurante de Fredi donde al llegar se encontró con un cartel en la puerta que decía que estaba cerrado por remodelación.

¿Remodelación? Fredi cada vez esta mas loco.- Bufo Dante molesto porque no tendría en donde comer y en su refrigerador nunca había habido exactamente comida así que tendría que pasar ese día con hambre.

Lo siento, Dante.- Una voz se escucho a sus espaldas, Dante se volvió y se encontró con Fredi y Cindy.- Pero Cindy y yo decidimos que seria bueno un cambio así que vamos a expandir en negocio y como el cartel ahí pegado lo menciona remodelarlo.

Tu si que eres un desconsiderado Fredi, mira que dejarme sin comer…-

Puedes ir al Maid Latite a alimentarte mientras remodelamos, Dante.- Dijo Cindy.- Esta al otro lado de la ciudad puedes tomar el tren o ir en un autobús.

Si, creo que eso hare Cindy gracias, nos vemos Fredi.- Y sin mas se encamino al lugar.

Al llegar en punto de las 6 de la tarde Dante pidió un helado de fresa doble y una pizza sin aceitunas. Se sorprendió al ver que las meseras tenían un traje de maids y que al entrar te recibían con palabras tales como: Bienvenido Amo. Y cosas por el estilo. Además el lugar era grande y pintoresco y las chicas que trabajan en el rápidas, eficientes y amables sobre todo lindas pensó Dante. Una vez hubo terminado se encamino hacia el costado de la calle donde estaba un pequeño callejón con salida claro y mientras bajaba por el no puedo evitar recordar que mientras comía su helado de fresa en el Café vio a una chica casi idéntica a Patty que estaba atendiendo unas mesas un poco lejos de donde se encontraba el, dando su mejor sonrisa a los comensales y sirvieron las ordenes con rapidez, ella era tan parecida a la Patty de sus recuerdos solo que esta chica era mas delgada y voluptuosa y su cabello era mas largo. Venia pensando en eso mientras caminaba cerca de un contenedor de basura de metal que estaba alado de una pequeña puerta que por lo que el suponía debía ser la del Café porque tenia los mismo colores alegres que en el interior y entonces mientras caminaba hacia el contenedor la chica que era idéntica a Patty salió con una gran bolsa de basura una vez que la hubo metido vio como se sostenía con las 2 manos aferradas al contenedor quizá cansada por el esfuerzo que hizo al meter la gran bolsa ella tenia los ojos cerrados estaba un poco inclinada hacia atrás una vez se separo del contenedor vio una botella de plástico que estaba un poco lejos del contenedor así que como buena ecologista que ella era decidió darle la vuelta y tirarla en su lugar una vez se agacho, y le dio la vuelta, quiso practicar su puntería así que se puso lo mas atrás que pudo chocando su espalda con la pared de enfrente y la aventó con su mano al tiempo que daba un pequeño saltito viendo como esta caía dentro del contenedor una vez entro dijo: Yes! y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y con los mismos aun cerrados y la sonrisa en sus labios la chica al dar la media vuelta se encamino feliz y enérgicamente al lado contrario sin darse cuenta de que por allá no estaba la puerta al Café y entonces sin querer choco contra algo o mas bien alguien y estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió que unos brazos fuertes la tomaban de la cintura.

¿Estas bien?.- Escucho que le decían una voz varonil que se le hacia muy familiar una vez hubo abierto los ojos y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas por ese descuido dijo.- Si, muchas gracia…- Y las palabras quedaron en el aire porque al ver quien la sostenía se asombro demasiado no creía lo que veía.

Patty? - Dijo un asombrado Dante.- Dante?- Exclamo la rubia chica al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de el de su cintura y se distanciaba un poco del peliblanco para verlo bien, si no había dudas ese era Dante tan guapo, sexy, rebelde, tan alto, tan despreocupado y con su apariencia de rockero.

Patty.. cuanto has crecido.- Decía el peliblanco con un poco de nostalgia y sorpresa al tiempo que la escrudiñaba de arriba a bajo, si que se había vuelto mas hermosa y su traje de maid le demostraba que ella ya no era mas una niña, y cuando la vio a los ojos se dio cuenta que una traviesa lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha.

Dante!- Decía una hermosa rubia mientras corría con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y nostalgia debido a los sentimientos que le provocaba verlo otra vez hacia el terminando con la poca distancia que los separaba para fundirse en un tierno abrazo que duro bastante ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. El no podía caber en su estupefacción, había pasado mucho tiempo y si, si la había extrañado demasiado aunque nunca lo hubiera reconocido abiertamente y verla ahí de nuevo… Mas hermosa y grande de la ultima vez que la vio, corriendo hacia el y abrazándolo… ABRAZANDOLO! Estaba paralizado pero al asimilarlo todo sonrió con alegría y puso sus brazos sobre la pequeña cintura de la rubia chica, al sentir su cálido cuerpo la atrajo mas hacia el esperando que no se alejara pronto.

Mientras que Patty estaba que no cabía en si de felicidad lo había vuelto a ver y lo estaba abrazando.. Al principio creyó que había sido muy impulsiva ya que Dante no era de las personas que le gustaran los abrazos así que al sentir que el no correspondía su abrazo con algo de tristeza quiso separarse de el para no molestarlo mas, pero cuando apenas iba a hacerlo sintió que sus fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura y que al mismo tiempo la atraían mas hacia el. Entonces Patty lloro un poco más y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

No sabes cuanto te extrañe.- Dijo con toda la sinceridad el joven cazador de demonios, mientras la atraía mas hacia el.

Esa noche fuese quedo en las memorias de ambos.. Para siempre…

*_Disculpen la tardanza había estado muy ocupada en la escuela pero ya estoy aquí y tratare de actualizar mas seguido, sugerencias, comentarios, quejas son bienvenidas. Arigatou!_


	3. La propuesta

Patty abrió los ojos de golpe había escuchado bien? Dante le había dicho que la había extrañado demasiado y lo decía de una forma tan, tan sincera. Sin duda Dante había cambiado un poco en esos 5 años.

Pero aun así ella no dejaba de abrazarlo y de respirar su aroma, tan varonil, tan fresco, tan el… Y Dante por su parte que tenia la cabeza hundida en el cabello de ella inspiraba el dulce aroma de sus cabellos, era algo hipnotizante para el, había extrañado ese aroma por mucho tiempo.

Extrañe, eh? Vaya Dante haz cambiado un poco en estos años.- Decía Patty al tiempo que se separaba un poco de el para verlo a la cara, cabe mencionar que sus rostros estaban cerca pero no tan cerca como para rozarse las narices, mientras el tenia las manos entrelazadas sobre la cintura de ella, acercándola a el y ella por su parte mantenía ambas manos encima de los hombros de el.

Es que las cosas en Devil May Cry se volvieron aburridas, desde que te fuiste.- Decía con sinceridad el peliblanco, una que no había escuchado casi nunca de sus labios la rubia chica, mientras su cara mostraba que ella no daba crédito a sus oídos lo que escuchaba de la boca de el.

Dante…- …Además, no hay nadie que limpie mis desastres, tan bien como tu lo haces.- Terminaba de decir con una sonrisita divertida y con ganas de hacerla enojar por lo ultimo mencionado.

Cosa que logro por que al oír lo último, Patty pasó de tener cara de sorpresa a una de disgusto.

Eres un idiota Dante.- Le contesto Patty un poco ofendida al tiempo en que le daba un golpe en el brazo al peliblanco.

Ya, ya tranquila, Patty.- Comentaba un divertido Dante, mientras se sobaba con la mano derecha el brazo izquierdo. Después le dedico a Patty una gran sonrisa de esas tipo: _me gusta hacerte enojar, tonta._

Patty que se había cruzado de brazos y había movido la cara hacia otro lado al tiempo que hacia un puchero por el comentario del cazador, vio de reojo su sonrisa y cuando la vio no pudo evitar sonreír también y soltar una risita y al volver el rostro hacia el puso sus manos sobre su fuerte pecho y sintió el rápido ritmo de su corazón.

"_¿Acaso esta nervioso?" Eso es algo muy raro en el… _Pensaba Patty.

Mientras Patty estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en el cálido pecho de Dante no se dio cuenta de que el ya mencionado acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, cuando Patty sintió su cálido aliento sobre sus mejillas fue cuando se dio cuenta de su proximidad, entonces levanto su mirada hasta sus ojos y el tiempo se detuvo...

Patty ya se tardo un poco sacando la basura..- Dijo Siomara a la Jefa Carol, y a Karen. Quienes se encontraban en la cocina del Café recogiendo una orden, cocinando las ordenes y llevando los platos sucios, respectivamente.

Tienes razón, Siomara.- Le respondía la Jefa Carol mientras horneaba algo en el horno de la cocina del Café.- Puedes ir a buscarla Karen?

Eh! Y ¿por que yo? – Decía con un puchero en su cara y notable molestia en la voz la chica.

Vamos Karen,- Decía Siomara al tiempo que se ponía en la puerta lista para salir a entregar el platillo.- Eres la única que no esta haciendo nada, Erika esta atendiendo todas las mesas que puede. Anda, ve no tardaras ni 5 min.

Pero… - Y antes de que pudiera decir nada Siomara salió de la cocina.

Bien.. – Decía claramente molesta.- Iré por la tonta rubia.

Y dicho esto salió por la puerta trasera del Café. Fue cuando los vio.

Patty se dejo llevar por el momento y también se fue acercando lentamente al peli blanco, acortando la distancia que separaba sus labios. Y cuando estos estaban a punto de rozarse, algo o más bien alguien los interrumpió.

Dante, eres tu Dante cuando tiempo sin verte.- Se Decía la chica, dirigiéndose al joven cazador de demonios.

Al escucharla Dante y Patty se separaron rápidamente el uno del otro con un ligero rubor en las mejillas de ambos.

Oh, Hola Karen.- Respondía con mucha familiaridad, aunque aun sonrojado, el peliblanco como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Como… Ustedes 2 se conocen? – Decía un sorprendida Patty, por que al parecer no entienda nada.

Dante y Karen se giraron para verla.- Ella es la sobrina de Morrison.- Respondió Dante.- Nos conocemos desde hace años.

Morrison.. Morrison, claro Morrison! El agente Dante, el que le llevaba los trabajos que según el pagan bien. Como no podía acordarse de el hace unos momentos? Claro que Patty también lo había extrañado como extrañaba a Trish, Fredi, Cindy, y también al rubio novio de Cindy. Pero es que con lo recién ocurrido de que ella y Dante _casi _se besan, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Pero volviendo al tema.. Karen es su sobrina? Ella era sobrina de Morrison, _pero si ella es tan diferente a el_. Pensó Patty.

No sabia que Morrison tenia una sobrina… - Dijo Patty con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

Y yo no sabia que Dante y el buen tío Morrison y tu se conocieran.- Le espeto Karen.

Si, bueno es una larga historia.- Dijo aun ruborizada Patty al tiempo en que le daba una rápida mirada a Dante.

Bueno como sea, estoy aquí porque tienes que volver al trabajo, holgazana, necesitamos tu ayuda en las mesas.

El Café… El Café, el bendito café, había olvidado por completo que aun estaba trabajando.

Lo siento mucho, iré enseguida.- Le respondía algo apenada Patty.

Como sea, muévete.- Decía con indiferencia, Karen.

Bueno un gusto volver a saludarte, Dante. Bye, bye.- Y a si como llego desapareció Karen por la parte trasera del Café.

Patty se giro hacia Dante y le dijo.

- Bueno, tengo que seguir trabajando... Me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo!- Decía la rubia chica, mientras se separaba del peliblanco y lo miraba a los ojos con algo de nostalgia y señalando la puerta trasera del Café con su mano derecha y dedo índice.

Esta bien, cuídate mucho… Nos vemos luego, Patty. Respondía un cazador de demonios algo decepcionado por el corto encuentro, quien si por el hubiera sido no la hubiera dejado ir tan rápido… Solo habían pasado como 15 min desde que se abrazaron.

Nos vemos…- Decía Patty al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta pero una vez hubo tomado el pomo se detuvo unos segundos en seco y en eso, giro sobre sus talones con rapidez, y regreso y abrazo una vez mas al joven cazador de demonios y le plantaba un beso sobre su mejilla.

Dante ante tal repentino e impulsivo acto de la rubia chica se sobresalto un poco y se ruborizo un poco por ese beso. No es que fuera impulsivo el acto en si, pero en ella, ese tipo de cosas si que lo eran. Quizá ella si había cambiado un poco en esos 5 años…

¿Vamos a caminar el sábado que viene al parque, Dante?- Pedía Patty con un poco de suplica reflejada en sus ojos, ante la cara de sorpresa de el.

P-por supuesto, nos vemos a las 11 de la mañana, te parece?- Tartamudeo un poco el peliblanco por la repentina propuesta de la rubia chica.

Si, adiós.- Dijo con felicidad y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta, para luego desaparecer detrás de ella.

Dante se toco la mejilla que había sido recientemente besada por Patty y su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido.

Patty… - Y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en el rostro de Dante.

Continuara…

**Eso es todo les gusto no les gusto? Que le quito que le pongo? Sugerencias, quejas, opiniones, todas son bienvenidas. Arigatou! (:**


	4. El parque

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada Devil May Cry no me pertenece, solo este fic xD, porque si así fuera el final del anime hubiera sido un poco diferente.. Ni mucho menos la marca internacional de ropa ZARA. xD Bueno, comencemos. (:**

-Mama, es que ¡no se que ponerme! – Decía Patty mientras buscaba desesperada en el closet de su cuarto algo que ponerse.

Tomo de un gancho un lindo vestido blanco con varias flores de cerezo pequeñas que estaban por todo el vestido. Le echo un vistazo rápido y dijo:

¿Esto? - Luego negó con cabeza y lo lanzo hacia atrás donde estaba su cama, importándolo poco si caía sobre ella o no, al tiempo que decía:

No muy formal.

Luego tomo unos short azul marino de mezclilla y un top negro.

No, muy informal.

Mientras su madre, una mujer de aparentes 37 años, hermosa, delgada, piel blanca, estatura promedio, largas y torneadas piernas, cabello largo, lacio y rubio, ojos azules, paciente e intuitiva, y con ropa siempre linda y acorde a su edad la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y una gotita cayendo sobre su sien, desde la puerta de la habitación de la rubia chica.

Patty no importa lo que te pongas, solo se tu misma y diviértete, después de todo es Dante del que estamos hablando.- Decía la madre de Patty con tranquilidad.

No se fijara mucho en lo que llevas puesto, después de todo.. Es hombre.

Su madre que había sido informada con lujo de detalle acerca del reencuentro del peliblanco y su adolescente hija, se encontraba muy feliz de que al fin ambos pudieran volverse vuelto a ver.

Después de todo, ella conocía al joven cazador de demonios, y sabia bien sobre todas las cosas que habían pasado entre el y Patty, mientras ella había vivido con el.

Además, Dante era un buen tipo, guapo y soltero, y un buen partido para cualquier mujer joven y sabia que el no era un mujeriego ni nada por el estilo así que su hija estaba en buenas manos.

Exactamente, es hombre, lo acabas de decir tu misma y por esa misma razón se fijara en lo que lleve puesto, y aunque no lo parezca los hombres son _muy _fijados.- Respondió Patty algo estresada porque eran 10:45 a.m y no encontraba nada que ponerse que le gustara, además de que aun no se había bañado.

Mama, no se que hacer ya es muy tarde y…

Yo, te ayudare a buscar.- La interrumpió su madre, al tiempo que agarraba a su hija de los hombros para detenerla porque Patty había estado caminando de un extremo al otro de la habitación desesperada, hablando rápidamente y sosteniendo una toalla en su mano.

- Mientras vete a dar una ducha y cepíllate los dientes.- Completo de decir Nina Lowell.

Esta bien.- Acepto la rubia chica.- No me tardo, gracias mama.

Y dicho esto la rubio chica salió disparada hacia el baño, después de unos 15 min una limpia Patty salía del baño hacia su cama envuelta en una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, su cabello largo y mojado iba dejando gotitas de agua por ahí por que se movía hacia un lado y hacia el otro cada vez que ella daba un paso.

Ponte esto, Patty.- Dijo Nina refiriéndose al atuendo que Patty usaría para ir a ver a Dante ese día, consistía en un par de skinny jeans claros, deslavados, de la marca ZARA y una blusa de manga larga y delgada azul celeste con un moño de estampado en la parte del pecho, también de ZARA. Por ultimo estaban los zapatos que eran unos Oxford marrones oscuro, y para complementar un cinturón trenzado delgado del mismo color que los zapatos.

Señalo el atuendo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, su mano izquierda estaba hecha un puño en su cintura, mientras se mantenía parada al pie de la cama, junto a la misma.

Patty al verlo le gusto mucho, era algo simple, casual y desenfadado aunque claro a la vez un poco elegante. Sin duda era algo que ella usaría cualquier otro día.

De pronto se sintió un poco tonta ya que esa pudo haber sido su primera opción y quizá la mas fácil para usar esa mañana pero estaba tan ocupada buscando el atuendo ideal que rápidamente paso de el, su madre obviamente no se complico mucho y eligió lo que le pareció que seria mas lindo y simple para que ella se lo pusiera.

Y bien.. que te parece, lindo ¿no?- Pregunto la joven mujer.

Es perfecto, gracias mama.- Respondió con una sonrisa la menor de las Lowell.

Si, de nada ahora ve a cambiarte que ya es tarde.- La apresuro la mayor de las Lowell.

Su madre salió de su habitación para que se pudiera cambiar. A los 10 min Patty salió de su habitación a la entrada de su casa con su pequeña bolsa negra de piel cruzada, donde llevaba su cartera, su celular, y sus llaves.

Ya estaba lista y arreglada; con un poco maquillaje algo leve y natural; sus ojos estaban delineados finamente en su parpado con delineador líquido negro en un lindo trazo terminando en una pequeña cola de gato y su cabello estaba sujeto por una cola de caballo alta, atada con un listón azul claro en forma de moño.

Bueno ya me voy, adiós mama.- Aviso Patty a su madre que estaba alado de ella.

Esta bien, cuídate.- Dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y le abrió la puerta. Una vez hubo salido su adolescente hija, esbozo una sonrisa y le dijo: Ah, y no llegues temprano.

Patty abrió un poco la boca sorprendida por las recientes palabras de su madre, y antes de poder contestarle algo, la ya mencionada le cerró la puerta de la casa.

Las madres de hoy en día.- Murmuro por lo bajo la rubia chica un poco divertida al recordar las palabras de su joven madre.

Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

Luego, vio el reloj de su muñeca y vio alarmada que ya eran las 11:20 a.m

Maldición, Dante debe creer que lo olvide por completo y que lo deje plantado.

Pensando en que quizá Dante ya se hubiera ido, corrió rumbo al parque, rezando por que Dante aun no se hubiera largado de aquel lugar.

Un apuesto y joven hombre estaba parado mirando una fuente en un parque donde la gente salía a pasear, hacer picnics, y a platicar. Esperando a cierta linda rubia chica desde hacia poco mas de 20 min. Ya que la semana anterior habían quedado de verse ahí en ese día de sábado.

Esa tonta.. – Decía el peliblanco en voz baja para si.- Seguro que lo olvido, será mejor que me vaya.

Dante un poco decepcionado de que Patty hubiera olvidado su cita. No, no era exactamente una _cita_, era una salida de amigos, ¿no? O eso pensaba ella, fuera como fuera ya había esperado un buen rato así que el joven cazador dio la media vuelta sobre sus talones, dispuesto a retirarse pero cuando estaba apunto de irse. Vio que una linda chica corría hacia el y se detenida en seco justo a unos cm de el, jadeando y agachada con las manos sobre sus rodillas y los ojos cerrados.

Da-Dante– Jadeaba la rubia chica.- P-perdón por llegar.. – Esta bien, no te preocupes.- La interrumpió al tiempo en que se agachaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Fue algo lindo, del tipo de cosas que vez que hacen los guapos hombres protagonistas con la chica que les gusta en una película, cosa que hizo que Patty se sonrojara y se parara rápidamente.

Hola, de nuevo Patty.- La saludaba esbozando una sonrisa el joven cazador con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón rojo.

-H-hola, Dante.- Tartamudeo un poco la mencionada al tiempo en que se paraba de puntitas para poder darle un beso en la mejilla, en forma de saludo.

Pero era algo difícil para ella ya que a pesar de medir 1.70 no era una persona de baja estatura, sin embargo, al lado de Dante parecía una enana ya que el media 1.90 y eso era algo considerable. Al ver el intento por parte de la chica, Dante soltó una risita y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella, acerco su rostro al de ella y ambos quedaron a unos centímetros, sonrió un poco y le dijo:

Tranquila, no necesitas saludarme así.- Le dijo con una nota de diversión en su voz enfatizando la última palabra, al entender a lo que se refería, Patty se sonrojo un poco de vergüenza y ponía una cara de ligero disgusto. _Tan ridícula me vi, al pararme de puntitas para saludarlo.. _Pensó la rubia chica.- Además ya te he saludado.- Termino de decirle pícaramente.

Y a Patty se le fueron los colores a la cara por que al escuchar esto ultimo, Dante le lanzo una picara mirada, de esas tipo: _O es que acaso ¿no lo recuerdas?_

Quito su mano de su hombro y volvió a su pose inicial.

La próxima vez que quieras saludarme así... - Le decía el peliblanco.- Y una sonrisa de arrogancia se dibujo en sus labios.

Tendrás que esperar algunos años para poder alcanzar mi estatura, _Pe-que-ña._

Y la cara de Patty paso de apenada por sus comentarios a molesta por el mas reciente.

_Pequeña... pequeña! Maldito Dante sabe cuanto me molesta que me diga así, no pero ahora si no se salva._ Así que levantando poco a poco su puño, con los ojos cerrados y un signo negro de enojo *_ya saben tipo anime* _palpitando en su sien, se preparo para golpearlo.

Dante! – Gruño la rubia chica, y salió corriendo hacia el, lista para molerlo a golpes porque el ya mencionado al ver que la rubia chica lo quería dejar como papilla se alejo un poco de ella, y con las manos a la altura de su pecho levantadas como intentando detenerla, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tipo: _Diablos, ya la cague. _Le dijo:

Relájate, Patty sabes que era una broma.- Trato de convencerla pero por lo visto no funciono, porque Patty lo golpeo en el rostro y el guapo Dante salió volando un metro por el golpe de la chica.

Maldición… - Se dijo a si mismo un poco divertido por la situación. – Te has vuelto fuerte, Patty.- Y una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujo en rostro.

_**Continuara… **_

**Bueno, eso fue todo lamento haberlas hecho esperar... hehe xD Les gusto no les gusto? Sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, quejas, son bienvenidas. Arigatou! (:**


	5. Haciendo planes de bienvenida

**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry no me pertenece, solo esta historia. xD **

_*Notas del autor*_

**Perdón por haberlas hecho esperar es que estaba tomando un poco de inspiración pero ya estoy aquí. Comencemos (:**

* * *

Después de levantarse del suelo luego de ser golpeado por Patty, Dante y ella estuvieron un buen rato en el parque; caminando y conversando acerca de todo lo que les había pasado en esos 5 años que no estuvieron juntos, y como habían cambiado sus vidas en dichos años.

Hablaron tanto que después de unas cuantas horas se encontraban sentados en una larga banca de madera marrón que estaba en frente de una fuente grande, cada uno en un extremo de la misma un poco lejos pero a la vez cerca, Patty con las manos sobre su regazo y Dante con los hombros encajados en sus piernas.

Después de ver como poco a poco los últimos niños y sus familias que se encontraban en dicho parque se empezaban a ir ya que eran las 6:25 de la tarde y estaba un tanto oscuro. En eso, ambos se encontraron así mismos, callados y mirándose fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro, regalándose sus mejores sonrisas, porque ambos tenían la misma sensación, esa que sientes después haber dicho un montón de cosas que esperas decir y/o que te dijera esa persona especial.

Porque estaba claro que para Dante, Patty era una persona muy importante para el y para ella, el también era importante.

Después de un rato así, Dante se dio cuenta de _cómo_ la estaba mirando y un poco ruborizado el joven cazador volteo rápidamente su cabeza en dirección al alto reloj que estaba al lado de la fuente que se encontraba enfrente de ellos, al ver la hora recordó que había una fiesta sorpresa para Patty en su casa dentro de 5 minutos.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Los días después de haberse reencontrado con Patty, el humor del joven cazador había cambiado de una manera un tanto drástica ya que ahora sonreía más, se quejaba menos que de costumbre y estaba más animado. Sus amigos se preguntaban el porque del repentino cambio de su amigo, sentados en una amplia mesa en el restaurante de Fredi, aunque tenían varias teorías, la teoría de Cindy era la mas acertada.**_

_**-**_ Yo creo que se reencontró con Patty y no nos lo quiere decir.- Dijo la pelirroja camarera, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa a unos sorprendidos ante tal teoría; Lady, Morrison y su rubio novio musculoso de hace 5 años.

- Sera posible… - Sopeso la probabilidad Lady.

- Creo que tienes razón, Cindy. – Dijo Morrison.- Ya no ha dejado tanta basura en el piso estos días en la agencia cuando voy a llevarle trabajo.

- Pero, como es que.. – Y Lady no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir debido a que un peliblanco entro en ese momento al restaurante y se dirigía rápidamente a la mesa en donde ellos se encontraban.

Al verlos todos ahí reunidos, le pareció extraño al peliblanco.

¿Por qué están todos aquí reunidos? – Pregunto Dante mientras enarcaba una ceja. – ¿quien se murió?

Lo último lo dijo con una nota de diversión en la voz, ya que sabia bien que nadie había muerto porque todos sus seres queridos se encontraban ahí enfrente de el. Bueno, no todos, faltaba cierta rubia chica en especial.

Eh, nosotros… – Vacilo Morrison.

Solo estábamos esperando el nuevo pastel de frambuesas especial de Fredi. – Lo cortó Lady rápidamente para que Morrison no metiera la pata, mientras sonreía un poco nerviosa.

Hmmm – Dudo Dante un momento. – Pero ese solo lo sirven los martes y hoy es jueves.

Los 4 sintieron que Dante estaba a punto de descubrirlos, nadie sabia que decir hasta que el bendito rubio musculoso los excuso.

Ah, claro se nos olvido, bueno nos vemos luego Dante, adiós. – Dijo el rubio novio de Cindy, y dicho esto los 4 salieron disparados hacia la puerta.

Es por lo de Patty, ¿no es así? – _* A la mi…. *_ Dijo rápidamente a los 4 fugitivos antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta para irse.

Y estos se quedaron como piedra al escucharlo, lentamente dieron la media vuelta y lo miraron con mucha sorpresa y un poco de vergüenza en sus miradas. Sorpresa por que los había descubierto, vergüenza por tratar de huir y evitar el tema a toda costa. Mientras Dante con una sonrisa ladina, les señalo con la cabeza la mesa en donde ellos habían estado minutos antes de querer huir de el, obviamente indicándoles que se volvieran a sentar y así poder hablar del tema con calma y sinceridad.

Ellos al entenderlo volvieron a sus respectivos lugares en la mesa, Dante se sentó de ultimo y los demás lo miraron.

¿Cómo fue que sabias de lo que estábamos hablando, Dante? – Pregunto Lady inquisitivamente al tiempo en que cruzaba sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Pues venia de camino aquí y pase al lado de ustedes. – Dante señalo a la ventana con su dedo índice. – Entonces vi que estaban hablando muy animadamente de algo interesante, y los observe unos momentos y con eso tuve para ser que estaban hablando.

Todos volvieron a sentirse un poco apenados por hablar de el, a sus espaldas.

Después de todo… – Dijo el peliblanco, y sonrió de medio lado _*estúpidamente sexy, si me permiten agregar *._

Se leer los labios. – Termino de decir con una nota de diversión y picares, en su voz, luego de oír lo ultimo, los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos.

Lo sentimos, Dante. – Se disculpo en nombre de todos, Cindy.

Si, solo queríamos saber el porque de tu tan repentino cambio y bueno como te pudiste dar cuenta, Cindy llego a esa conclusión. – Dijo con un poco de culpa Morrison.

Bueno, están en lo correcto. – Contesto el joven cazador. _* me encanta decir: joven cazador, es tan sexy xD * _

Y los ojos de todos se abrieron de golpe, si habían pensado mucho en esa probabilidad, pero Dante y Patty tenían mas de 5 años que no se veían y de la noche a la mañana así como si nada se volvían a encontrar. Eso era extraño, pero al fin y al cabo todo es posible en esta vida ¿no?

¿Cómo… – Quiso preguntar Lady, pero estaba tan sorprendida, que las palabras no salía de su boca.

¿Cuando… – También quiso preguntar Morrison, en la misma situación de Lady.

¿Dónde… – Ahora hacia lo mismo que los otros 2 Cindy.

Dante les conto todo; cuando vino al restaurante pero estaban remodelando y tuvo que ir al Café nuevo que le recomendó Cindy, como era el lugar, que comió, la chica que vio que se parecía mucho a Patty que termino siendo la mismísima Patty, cuando se reencontró con ella en el mini callejón que daba al salir por la puerta trasera del Café, como había cambiado la rubia chica físicamente, cuando se encontró a la sobrina de Morrison, que resulto que también trabajaba ahí con Patty, cuando la mas joven de las Lowell le pidió que salieran el sábado de esa misma semana, _* Ella dijo el sábado de la semana que viene y cuando esto paso, me refiero a la conversación de ellos 5, ya había pasado una semana y se encontraban a 2 días del tan esperado encuentro en el parque * _incluso les conto cuando la abrazo.

Al terminar de relatarlo todo, todos los presentes se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, digiriendo cada palabra, entonces Cindy tuvo una idea.

¿Que tal si pasado mañana cuando tu y Patty se encuentren en el parque. – Se dirigió Cindy a Dante. – nosotros vamos a tu casa, la arreglamos, quitamos unas cuantas viseras que hayas dejado regadas por ahí con tu espada luego de matar a uno y hacemos una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida para nuestra pequeña Patty? – Dijo emocionada la pelirroja camarera, todos creían que era algo bobo y sin sentido. Ella ya sabia que Dante era mitad demonio, mitad humano y que había dedicado su vida a cazar demonios, que Lady y Trish también los mataban y que Morrison era su agente, y que su rubio novio había tenido razón todo el tiempo que le advirtió de el, pero ella ni se asusto ni nada todo lo contrario y después de eso ella siempre lo acepto y desde entonces ha guardado el secreto.

Pero, ¿Por qué de bienvenida, Cindy? Después de todo no es como si se hubiera ido a América o algo así. – Pregunto Lady.

Me refiero de bienvenida porque ella regresa a nuestras vidas, aunque siempre ha estado en nuestro corazón, antes, durante y luego de que se fuera a vivir con Nina. – Le respondió de una manera casi maternal, la pelirroja.

Y todos parecieron pensarlo un momento, y luego aceptaron, era una buena idea después de todo.

Supongo que esta bien, después de todo ya nos hace falta una. – Dijo Morrison

¿Porque no? Yo llevare las bebidas y la comida. – Dijo una convencida Lady.

Y yo y Cindy llevaremos los adornos, los vasos y platos.- Dijo el rubio musculoso sonriendo con emoción. _* Y se preguntaran ustedes: ¿Y Morrison que llevara? Bueno, el su presencia. xD *_

Bien, todo listo ahora Dante nosotros llegaremos a tu casa a las 4:00 p.m y prepararemos todo, asegúrate de llegar con Patty a las 6:30. – Le dijo Cindy. – Y se puntual o si no ciertas personas se acabaran la comida. – Dijo mirando seriamente a su novio y a Morrison a manera de amenaza, ellos solo sonrieron con nerviosismo al tiempo que cerraban los ojos.

Supongo que esta bien. – Termino de decir Dante sonriendo ampliamente.

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Así que tomo a Patty de la mano fuertemente, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, al hacer esto Patty se sonrojo y sintió que su corazón latía con rapidez, sentía la cálida mano de Dante sobre la suya y… se sentía bien, luego de esto Dante se paro y comenzó a caminar de prisa en dirección a su casa. Patty que le seguía el paso como podía le pregunto:

¿A donde vamos, Dante? – Pregunto con mucha curiosidad ante tal acto de el.

A un lugar que conoces bien. – Le contesto el joven cazador, al tiempo en que seguían caminando al mismo ritmo y la volteaba a ver y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

_**Continuara…**_

**¿Les gusto no les gusto? Déjenme sus reviews; quejas, comentarios, sugerencias son bien recibidas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y luego nos vemos (:**

**Una cosa mas, quiero hacer un Fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! Ya que es mi segundo anime favorito y lo quiero hacer de Atem/Yugi pero no se con quien hacerlo sin con Tea Gardner o hacer un crossover y hacerlo con Alexis, la chica de Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, podrían ayudarme a decir dejándome un PM o en un review? Mil gracias y ahora si hasta la próxima (: **


	6. La fiesta Parte I

**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia.**

**Mil perdones por tardarme en subir este capitulo, es que las olimpiadas acaparan toda mi atención, e iba a subir el capitulo de hoy mas temprano pero vi la competencia de Usain Bolt y pues ya se imaginaran… De nuevo, lo siento. Y bueno comencemos. (:**

* * *

Después de ser jalada por Dante por unos 15 min sin recibir respuesta del mismo cada vez que ella le preguntaba a donde se dirigían, la rubia chica empezaba a molestarse y abriendo la boca un poco para preguntar nuevamente a donde iban, sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta por que, al doblar la esquina, la pregunta de Patty quedo respondida. Se paro en seco y abrió los ojos como platos al ver el lugar, era nada más y nada menos que la internacionalmente conocida agencia; Devil May Cry.

Al llegar a Devil May Cry la agencia de trabajos esporádicos para matar demonios de Dante, que también era el hogar del mencionado. Patty sintió leves deseos de llorar por que al ver ese lugar en el que ella había vivido tantas cosas, que no era fáciles de olvidar cabe mencionar, sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo; se sentía en su _hogar._

Dante que noto al instante el momento en el que Patty se detuvo, vio su cambio de expresiones de principio a fin y decidió sacarla de su trance.

Patty – Le dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz para que la aludida le prestara atención a lo cual ella volteo un poco la cara hacia el con un tinte de asombro en su rostro. – Vamos, tenemos que entrar. – Ofreciéndole su brazo para que ella pudiera tomarlo _**(Así como en las películas ustedes saben) **_y así continuar para entrar a la agencia.

S-si – Acepto la rubia chica saliendo de su trance, acto seguido tomo el brazo de Dante con el suyo y ambos partieron para entrar al lugar.

Al entrar todos los presentes gritaron.

¡Bienvenida de nuevo, Patty!

A la mencionada le tomo un poco reaccionar ante todo, ya que estaba viendo todo lo demás. Todo seguía casi igual a como lo recordaba solo que ahora estaba mas limpio y claro tenia globos, comida, ponche, un Dj, y 4 personas dándole la bienvenida. No lo podía creer le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa.. A ella.. Después de tanto tiempo aun se acordaban de ella al parecer si, si no, no se hubieran molestado en hacer una fiesta de esas proporciones así como así.

Se sintió muy feliz; feliz de poder verlos a todos de nuevo, feliz de saber que después de tantos años y de todo aun estaban ahí; sanos, felices, jóvenes, que estaban bien, feliz de saber que aun se acordaban de ella y la seguían queriendo, feliz de que Dante hubiera aceptado a prestar su casa para hacer la fiesta porque conociéndolos a todos como los conocía de seguro le habían insistido en hacerla allí.

Dante por su parte le dio una rápida mirada a las decoraciones y pensó que todos se habían esforzado para que su casa se viera presentable para Patty y que el idiota rubio musculoso siempre había tenido razón al decir que Cindy sabía hacer las mejores fiestas.

Cindy rápidamente se acerco a la rubia chica y la abrazo fuertemente después de un rato de que Patty hubiera correspondido su abrazo.

Patty nos da mucho gusto de que estés aquí de nuevo con nosotros – Dijo con alegría la pelirroja mesera. – Si, que te hemos echado de menos.

Gracias por la fiesta, Cindy yo también los he echado mucho de menos. – Respondió Patty agradecida y un poco nostálgica.

Oye Cindy, déjala respirar un poco acaba de llegar y tiene que disfrutar de su fiesta, recuerda que aun que somos de carrera larga, Patty no esta acostumbrada a este tipo de fiestas, así que debe empezar de inmediato. – Le espeto Lady a Cindy, que acababa de acercarse a ellas 2, Patty al verla vio que no había cambiado nada y seguía igual de joven que siempre, Cindy que no dejaba de abrazar a Patty hasta el punto de casi asfixiarla, se alejo de ella.

Tienes razón, Lady lo siento me deje llevar. – Le respondió Cindy un poco avergonzada y con sus mejillas un tanto rojas por su actitud. – Iré a hablar con el Dj – Señalo al tipo rubio de gafas negras, alto, delgado, musculo, y con ropa genial que estaba en una esquina alejado de los demás preparando su mezclador, el cual al ser mencionado, levanto una mano para que Patty pudiera ubicarlo, sonrió galante y grito.

¡Bienvenida a casa, muñeca! – Y acto seguido se agacho a acomodar unos cables de sus bocinas gigantes que se encontraban al lado de la rocola vintage de Dante. Patty esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

El es Damian, el primo de Marcus _**(Marcus es el rubio musculoso que anda con Cindy, como nunca supe cual era su nombre en el anime, decidí ponerle este para el fic)**_ – Le comento Cindy a Patty al tiempo que volteaba a verla. – Es Dj y acepto estar aquí gratis por una noche, le daré la playlist que prepare para la fiesta, ya regreso. – Y dicho esto se esfumo hacia con Damian, Lady por su parte sonrió de lado a lado y giro hacia la rubia chica.

Hola de nuevo, Patty ha pasado un rato ¿no es así? – La saludo la dueña de los ojos bicolor.

Hola, Lady me alegra verte de nuevo – La saludo sonriente.

A mi también me alegra verte, linda pero ahora debes ir a saludar a los demás, anda – La animo y le dio un empujoncito cariñoso para que fuera hacia donde estaban los demás.

Patty se acerco a la larga mesa donde estaban el ponche, la comida, Morrison, Marcus y Dante.

Pero mira quien es, Marcus es nuestra pequeña rubia. – Le comento Morrison a un divertido Marcus, Patty se sonrojo por de lo _pequeña rubia_ pero no le molestaba que le dijeran pequeña porque sabia que se lo decían cariñosamente no que Dante solo lo decía para molestarla.

A mi también me da gusto verlos otra vez, Morrison y Marcus. – Los saludo la rubia chica pasando la mirada de uno a otro, antes de abrazarlos a ambos, a lo cual ellos la abrazaron también.

Dante miraba todo y se dio cuenta de que lo que dijeron era cierto, ella ya no era mas una niña pequeña ella ya era grande y era adolescente.

Ya, ya chicos, Patty tiene que disfrutar su fiesta – Los regaño Cindy, una vez que le hubo dado la playlist al Dj y hubo acercarse a ellos. – y tu tienes que bailar conmigo. – Le dijo coqueta a Marcus, el solo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco nervioso con los ojos cerrados y con una gotita estilo anime cayendo sobre su sien.

Si, tienes razón, amor– Le dijo a su novia y después se dirigió hacia los otros 3– Disfruta la fiesta, Patty– Y mirando a Cindy le dijo– ¡A darle!

Tomo la mano de Cindy y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, donde el Dj estaba poniendo canciones muy movidas en unos ratos y en otros canciones románticas y de swing. Poco después se acerco Lady a la mesa donde estaban ellos tres y se puso enfrente de Morrison.

Oye, Mo te apuesto a que no bailas swing mejor que yo – Lo reto Lady por que sabia bien que a el le gustaba bailar swing y que era bueno en eso, sin embargo ella bailaba mejor que el y eso constantemente lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Si, claro eso lo veremos– Le respondió tajante y dicho esto se fueron a la pista de baile.

Patty y Dante se divertían viéndolos bailar era algo entretenido, luego de un rato Dante se dirigió con Marcus y Cindy que yacían en el suelo, exhaustos de haber bailado tanto. Patty por su parte lo veía alejarse y pensó:

_**Pensamientos de Patty:**_

_Ojala, que Dante me saque a bailar.. Patty, ¿que estas pensando? El no me sacara a bailar a ninguna lado, primera por que no le gusta bailar y segunda por que obviamente no le gusto... Esperen un momento! Acaso me gusta Dante? _Y ante tal pensamiento se sonrojo como era posible eso y entonces lo miro el estaba del otro lado del lugar conversando un poco con Cindy y Marcus y lo vio, vio su perfecto físico bajo esa camisa negra sencilla en cuello V que tan bien le quedan a los hombres como el, musculosos, jóvenes, guapos y sexys. Y es que como no verlo, el era muy guapo.

Y entonces el peli blanco la miro y le sonrió, Patty se paralizo un poco y solo atino a sonrojarse y a devolverle la sonrisa, su mirada, esa mirada que la hacia sonreír como estúpida, esa mirada que cada vez que la miraba hacia que sintiera algo cálido en su corazón. Y entonces Patty cayó en la cuenta, si le gustaba Dante y mucho, siempre le había gustado desde que lo conoció pero cuando venció a Abigail, el demonio malvado y tan poderoso que ni su ancestro el alquimista Lowell pudo derrotar, cuando salvo al mundo y le dijo que le daría una buena paliza en nombre de ella, después de eso ese sentimiento había cambiado y cuando se volvieron a encontrar, cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse, en aquel callejón, su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, Dante no solo le gustaba de verdad; no, era algo mas que eso, ella estaba enamorada de el y lo amaba demasiado y apenas se había dado cuenta. Solo quedaba una pregunta por resolver… ¿El también la amaba?

_**Continuara…**_

**Les gusto, no les gusto, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, son bien recibidas. Dejen sus reviews y si les gusta la historia y la quieren leer cuantas veces quieran y/o quieren saber cuando subo nuevo capitulo síganle, denle favoritos y gracias por seguir leyendo. Nos leemos luego! (: **


	7. La fiesta Parte II

**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry no me pertenece.**

Dante por otra parte, que estaba a unos metros alejado de Patty la veía, miraba su sonrisa, sentía calidez en su pecho y se sentía feliz de estar con ella y de tenerla de vuelta y no permitiría que nada ni nadie los volviera a separar jamás, el pensamiento era algo egoísta pero el solo era egoísta con las cosas y/o personas a las que quería... y a quien iba a engañar el en realidad la quería pero no solo como su amiga o una hermana, el _la amaba siempre había sido así, y siempre lo seria.._

Todos a su alrededor lo sabían; Cindy, Marcus, Morrison, Lady, Fredi. Y por eso trataban de, con sus acciones, darle un _empujoncito_ para que el diera el primer paso pero el era muy orgulloso para admitirlo abiertamente, y por miedo a que la rubia chica lo rechazara, debido a la diferencia de edades y el hecho de que no se habían visto en 5 años, en donde, durante ese lapso de tiempo los sentimientos de ella hubieran podido cambiar y lo hubieran hecho a otro chico de su edad y/o hubieran permanecido como siempre habían estado: En la amistad. No se lo decía, por eso con sus acciones desde que se reencontraron decidió darle a entender que la quería y que se preocupaba por ella pero manteniendo su misma actitud hacia ella de siempre al mismo tiempo.

Oye joven cazador – Lo llamo Cindy tratando de captar su atención, ya que evidentemente Dante estaba en la luna o algo parecido.

Mmmm – Contesto Dante saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Creo que nuestra invitada esta muy aburrida – Le espeto a Dante- Y eso no puede pasar así que ve y baila con ella – Le ordeno Cindy una vez en pie al tiempo en que hacia un ademan con la mano para que fuera con ella.

Hmp. Creo que tienes razón – Respondió Dante a la vez que se encogía de hombros, cerraba los ojos, sonreía de medio lado y caminaba con aire arrogante hacia una distraída Patty, la cual estaba sentada en una silla de metal a un lado de la mesa de comida jugando un poco con la poca bebida que tenia en su vaso rojo de plástico.

Oye, preciosa – La llamo Dante una vez que hubo llegado con ella, noto la mirada nostálgica de ella, la cual estaba clavada en el fondo de su vaso y se preocupo un poco, Patty, al oírlo, salió de sus vacilaciones, lo miro y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rosa debido a que el la había llamado _preciosa_ y esbozo una sonrisa un poco torpe.

Mande – Le respondió la rubia chica.

Si sigues ahí te convertirás en un vegetal – Le dijo burlón, el joven cazador, Patty se sonrojo un poco, sabia a lo que se refería y miro hacia una esquina lejana.

Además, aunque estés sentada la gente seguirá notando que eres _pequeña. – _Le dijo con sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, enfatizando la ultima palabra.

Patty al escuchar esto último, se paro de golpe de su silla, dejo el vaso en la mesa de alado, puso sus manos en su cintura y con una cara de evidente molestia le dijo:

Y que – Le espeto de repente. - ¿Quién es la pequeña, tu o yo? – Refunfuño la menor de las Lowell.

Dante no la había visto así en mucho tiempo pero, aun así decidió seguirla molestando.

Pues es obvio que tu, _pequeña rubia._ – Dijo con aires de superioridad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y dándole su sonrisa de medio lado.

Todos los miraban pero con disimulo, mientras hacían otras cosas por ahí.

¿Sabes que? – Le dijo Patty mas molesta, es que Dante la sacaba de quicio. – Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, un gran idiota – Le espeto y dicho esto la cara de Dante cambio a una de falso dolor, Patty miro hacia otro lado aun molesta.

Vamos Patty, solo estaba bromeando – Al ver que la ojiazul lo ignoraba decidió hacer de una vez lo que fue a hacer, la tomo de la mano y ambos se encaminaron al centro de la "pista improvisada de baile" donde el Dj, había puesto la de Flightless Bird de American Mouth.

Patty se sorprendió, abrió los ojos como platos y su coraje paso a segundo plano, iba a bailar con ella! Y al parecer el no era nada malo en eso ya que en cuanto comenzó la canción tomo la mano derecha de ella y la puso sobre su hombro, después la tomo de la cintura con su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomo su mano libre y empezaron a bailar acorde a la música, algo lento y sencillo, Patty se empezó a sonrojar ante tal acto departe de el, pero solo un poco.

Todos los presentes se encontraban detrás de la puerta de la cocina mirando a la pareja por la ventana grande que estaba en la parte superior de la misma, hasta el Dj estaba ahí, todos esperando a que Dante no fuera idiota y la besara de una vez por todas o que por lo menos le declarara su amor abiertamente aunque ellos sabían que esperar ambas cosas era como esperar a que un milagro sucediera.

Ellos ni cuenta se dieron que solo quedaban ellos 2 en el lugar ya que estaba demasiado ensimismado el uno en el otro. Pero estaba bien estar así, aunque sea un rato.

Ambos bailaban muy pegaditos y era algo agradable para los 2 y Dante la miraba de una forma tan picara que solo hacia que la ojiazul se sonrojara mas y mas Patty sentía que debía decirle..

Que debía decírselo ya, era el momento perfecto, solo tendría que armarse de valor y decírselo, si la rechazaba estaba claro que podría ser algo que nunca olvidaría y que le dolería demasiado y quizá lo perdería como amigo, PERO si le decía y si los sentimientos de el hacia ella eran recíprocos entonces, por muchas dificultades y problemas que pasaran juntos sabia que los podrían superar uno a uno y aun así, con esfuerzo y tiempo al final… Podrían estar juntos teniendo una historia con un final feliz.. No, Patty no quería un final feliz.. Ella quería una historia sin fin.. Llena de romance, aventura, acción, comedia.. Si, quizá era mucho pedir, ella estaba plenamente consciente de eso, pero si se esforzaban los 2 por estar juntos entonces al final, la vida y Dios los compensarían por todos los problemas superados y les darían una vida plena y feliz.. Quizá debía arriesgar el todo por el nada pero bien dicen que el que no arriesga… _no gana._

Da- Dante… - Vacilo un poco la rubia chica.

¿Que pasa, linda? – Le pregunto galante al tiempo en que quitaba con suavidad un mechón de su cabello travieso y lo ponía detrás de su oreja, Los colores se le fueron a la cara a Patty.

Hay.. Hay algo que quiero decirte, quizá no pueda decirlo todo bien, y es probable que me tarde mucho en decírtelo – Dijo temerosa, le temblaba la voz.

Te escucho – Le dijo atento, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que quizá es un poco tarde para decírtelo pero.. y-yo yo quiero que sepas que yo.. yo.. – Dante, la miraba con expectación, la voz de Patty se quebraba sus ojos empezaron a empezaron a empañarse una lagrima traviesa atravesó su cara, Dante se preocupo, quizo decirle algo pero fue interrumpido por ella _(diablos, Patty este no es el momento para llorar… Pero aun así, no puedo parar)_.

En ese momento los ojos y oídos de todos estaban muy atentos a cada palabra nadie podía ver lo que veía y escuchaba.

Yo.. tu eres.. Yo.. ¡Quiero decirte que tu me gus… ¡

Pero Patty fue interrumpida por la presencia de cierta personita.

Hola, ¿me extrañaron? – Dijo con sorna una mujer alta delgada, tez blanca, cabello rubio lacio largo, de exuberante figura y ropa que se ceñía bien a su cuerpo, que se encontraba en la puerta de Devil May Cry la cual estaba abierta de par en par.

Era Trish.

_**Continuara…**_

**Les gusto no les gusto, dudas , comentarios, sugerencias, quejas son bien recibidas, gracias por leer mi historia y si quieren saber cuando subo nuevo capitulo denle click en Follow: Story y podrán saber que onda y todo, si les gusta mucho la historia o si simplemente les gusta Denle click a Favorite: Story y dejen sus reviews (: Gracias por leer, luego nos leemos, adiós (:**


	8. La fiesta Parte III

**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia.**

**Mil perdones por tardarme en subir este capitulo, es que con la escuela y todo eso no me habia sentado a continuar con esto, les ruego me disculpen :c DEJEN SUS REVIEWS (; Y bueno comencemos. (:**

* * *

Camino con paso lento, arrogante y sensual hacia Dante, todos los presentes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Que acaso no estaba recorriendo el mundo matando demonios por ahí? Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a Dante antes de salir de Devil May Cry e irse con Trish al aeropuerto internacional en la motocicleta de la morena de ojos de distinto color. Y todos estaban conscientes de eso, todos sabían que se había ido y todos sabían la relación que ella había tenido con Dante. Pero todo eso ya había quedado atrás ahora Dante tenia en su corazón a alguien mas, alguien a quien en verdad apreciaba y esa era Patty. Todos lo sabían, las acciones del peliblanco lo delataban. Entonces… ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

Un sorprendido cazador de demonios la miro de arriba abajo, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Se pregunto mentalmente el peliblanco. No había cambiado en nada, el paso de los años no le afecto en lo mas mínimo, claro, a el tampoco le afectaron los años parecía el mismo hombre de 25 años despreocupado y rockero y ella seguía igual de hermosa que siempre.

Cuando llego con Dante se quito los lentes oscuros que traía puestos y lo miro.

-Hola Dante, Me extrañaste?- Dijo la rubia sensualmente. Después miro por el rabillo del ojo a Patty y con una media sonrisa en su rostro, poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peliblanco y acerco sus labios a los de el.

El aire se cortó, todos la miraron con estupefacción, había besado a Dante. A Dante! Ahí mismo delante de todos los presentes y a unos cuantos centímetros de Patty.

Dante se quedo inmóvil, sorprendido por lo ocurrido. Hacia mucho que no veía a Trish y que se apareciera de un de repente había sido algo ligeramente sorprendente para el, ya la conocía ella hacia esas cosas pero el hecho de que lo besara fue completamente nuevo para el, hacia mucho, MUCHO que eso no pasaba.

Ella se alejo de el, puso sus manos sobre su cintura, miro a Patty y sonrio triunfal cuando vio su expresión. Cuando Trish lo beso, los ojos de Patty se abrieron como platos y en su mirada se leía la estupefacción e incredulidad de todo lo que acaba de pasar frente a ella. Trish volvió la mirada hacia Dante.

Si quieres mas me avisas- Dijo en tono pícaro la rubia después de guiñarle un ojo.


	9. Molestia

**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry no me pertenece. Lo unico que me pertenece es esta historia.**

* * *

Molestia era lo que sentía Patty cada vez que recordaba ese "incidente" en la fiesta que le habían hecho en la casa de Dante, cuando llego Trish e hizo aquello. Ya había pasado una semana de eso pero cada vez que lo recordaba le molestaba y le dolía a la vez ya que no solo la rubia demonio la había interrumpido cuando por fin iba a decirle lo que sentía a Dante si no que además lo beso descaradamente frente a sus narices y eso ultimo era lo que mas le molestaba.

Maldita sea.- Bufo la menor de las Lowell contra su almohada mientras se encontraba recostada boca abajo sobre su cama.

Patty ya levántate, ya casi es hora de que vayas a trabajar.- Anuncio la madre de Patty desde el pie de las escaleras de la planta baja de la casa. Al escucharla la rubia chica rodo los ojos con pesadez, era sábado por la mañana, el primer día de las vacaciones de verano y no se sentía de ánimos de ir a trabajar. Era en esos momentos en los que se arrepentía de haber aceptado la oferta de la jefa Carol de trabajar durante el verano.

Si bien no necesitaba del todo el dinero, ya que la familia Lowell tenia bastante, pero ella quería ser un poco mas autosuficiente consigo misma por eso razón empezó a trabajar y también porque usaría ese dinero para comprarse cosas como ropa, perfumes, bolsos, etc… También les compraría cosas a los niños del orfanato al que una vez perteneció. Y por esta razón no podía no ir solo por su holgazanería. Así que se levanto de la cama, tomo una ducha, se alisto y bajo a desayunar con su madre.

Después de un rato, la mayor de las Lowell miro a su hija quien miraba al plato con clara molestia y comía de una forma un tanto brusca, como si estuviera muy enojada.

Aun sigues molesta por lo que paso con Trish y Dante ¿No es así?- Pregunto en un tono de ligera ironía a su hija.

Ella al escucharla dejo de comer como comía, inflo los cachetes y miro hacia otro lado. Por supuesto que su madre se había enterado de todo la confianza que había entre las dos era mucha y como no contarle si después de que se acabo la fiesta que fue un tanto incomoda para todos debido a lo ocurrido, aunque Cindy y los demás trataron de mantener feliz a Patty y tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido haciendo juegos y bailando pero claro que después de eso el ambiente no volvió a ser igual.

Cuando la fiesta hubo acabado Patty fue llevada a su casa por Trish en su motocicleta ya que la rubia chica le negó cortésmente a Dante que la acompañara. Una vez de haberle agradecido a Trish el aventón y haberse despedido de ella, abrió la puerta refunfuñando y murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo. Y su madre que se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro la vio y ella le conto todo.

Puede ser.- Le contesto Patty aun sin voltear a verla. La mayor de las Lowell soltó una pequeña risita, la cara de Patty cuando estaba molesta a veces podía llegar a ser bastante graciosa.

Al oír su risita Patty volteo a ver a su madre de una manera un tanto de reproche a lo que su madre solo sonrió más.

Como sea, me voy a trabajar.- Dijo tajante la ojiazul. Tomo su bolso, le dio un beso de despedida a su madre y se encamino a la puerta de la casa.

Cuídate mucho cariño, te quiero.- Le dijo sonriente su madre.

Y yo a ti.- Y dicho esto la ojiazul salió de su casa.

Un joven cazador se encontraba sentado sobre la silla de su escritorio con las manos en la nuca y una revista sobre su cara. De pronto se escucho el ruido de la puerta y alguien entrar y cerrarla tras de si, seguido de madera que crujía levemente tras cada paso que se daba.

Morrison la verdad no estoy de humor para el trabajo que estas por darme, así que amenos de que traigas una pizza en tus manos, puedes estar aquí. De lo contrario lárgate. Dijo un malhumorado peliblanco sin mover un musculo de su posición inicial. Aun estaba un tanto molesto por lo que había pasado en la fiesta con Trish y de cómo no fue capaz de decir o hacer algo al respecto de lo sucedido. Sentía que de alguna manera había lastimado a Patty pero eso no era muy posible ya que la rubia chica no parecía tener sentimientos hacia el. O eso pensaba el.

No tengo una pizza para ti holgazán malhumorado.- Espeto una femenina voz.

Al oír esto, el peliblanco arqueo una ceja. Un momento, Morrison no tiene la voz aguda… Pensó Dante, así que al oír que no era quien pensaba, levanto un poco la revista y pudo divisar a unos cuantos metros de distancia una figura de una mujer rubia y bien proporcionada. Trish.

Entonces si no tienes pizza, no eres bienvenida.- Replico Dante con una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, al tiempo que se quitaba la revista de la cara y la aventaba sobre el escritorio, volviendo a poner sus manos tras su nuca.

Oh vamos no seas así con tu antigua socia. Siempre me recibes sin pizza o sin nada.- Contesto pícaramente la rubia cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Una sonrisa pequeña formada en sus labios.

Dante rodo los ojos, no necesitaba de sus coqueteos.- Como sea. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto disgustado el amante de las pizzas.

La rubia le sonrió y le dijo: Tengo una noticia que te encantara.- Lo último lo dijo en un tono cargado de sensualidad, al tiempo que se sentaba de lado sobre el escritorio mirando directamente a Dante.

Mientras tanto Patty se encontraba atendiendo unas mesas, llevando y trayendo pedidos y ordenes. Después de una agitada mañana llego a la mesa 7 donde se encontraba un muchacho.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, estamos cortos de personal hoy.- Se apresuro a disculparse la ojiazul al llegar a dicha mesa, con la comida y poniéndola sobre la misma.

No tienes de que disculparte, muñeca.- Contesto el muchacho con voz serena. Patty que antes solo lo había visto de reojo cuando le tomo la orden, lo miro bien esta vez y se asombro al verlo. Era muy parecido a Dante, mismo cuerpo, misma ropa. Eran parecidos en muchas cosas, solo que sus ropas eran azules y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y tenía una mirada misteriosa, calculadora, incluso fría. Todo lo que Dante no tenía. Verlo le daba escalofríos.

Que pasa muñeca parece que has visto a un fantasma.- Dijo divertido el muchacho.

Patty que se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba salió de su trance, sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió.- Lo siento, es que.. Me recuerdas a alguien.- Y al decir esto la rubia, miro hacia otro lado y en su mirada podía percibirse molestia y un poco de tristeza.

Tranquila linda, yo no soy tan malo como ese tipo en el que piensas.- Dijo el peliblanco.

Patty al escuchar lo que dijo se sorprendió y lo miro de nuevo. ¿Como sabia que ella estaba pensando en otro tipo? Claro, debió suponerlo por como me puse. Se recrimino mentalmente la rubia chica.

Disculpa estaba pensando en otra cosa.- Dijo un poco avergonzada de haberse puesto asi ante el recuerdo de Dante.

Puedo verlo. Soy Vergil .- Dijo amablemente mientras extendía su mano a la de ella para presentarse.

Patty.- Contesto la oji azul, le sonrió y estrecho su mano con la de el.

Y bien? No vas a decirme la notica o que? Te advierto que no tengo dinero para prestarte, estoy lleno de deudas.- Dijo el cazador impaciente ya que Trish llevaba 10 minutos ahí y no le decía nada.

Por supuesto que no quiero tu dinero pobretón. Es algo mejor que eso. Me mudo a Devil May Cry de nuevo.- Dijo Trish y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver la cara del peliblanco.

Que tu que?!.- Espeto de repente Dante. Wo eso no se lo esperaba.

* * *

**Para todos los que no sepan, Vergil es el hermano gemelo de Dante que se quedo en el mundo de los demonios cuando peleo con el y por supuesto Dante gano y se quedo en el mundo de los humanos.**

**Perdon por hacer el capitulo anterior tan corto x3 Pero gracias por leer (:**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**


End file.
